O trabalho de Harry
by crol black
Summary: Harry completou a escola de Hogwarts,e agora vai escoler sua profissão.


CAPÍTULO–5 Uma manhã complicada

Lily Evans, após encaminhar o pequeno grupo de alunos do primeiro ano até a torre da Grifinória, informá-los a senha ("salamandra errante") e mostrá-los seus respectivos dormitórios, se dirigiu imediatamente ao seu.

Depois de abrir a porta, em que estava pendurada uma pequena placa onde se lia "Sétimo ano", Lily entrou naquele cômodo escuro. 'Nossa! Antes meu maior sonho era ter essa plaquinha pendurada na porta do meu dormitório... Agora parece que eu queria estar no lugar daqueles alunos do primeiro ano... Vendo Hogwarts pela primeira vez, tendo sete anos pela frente para viver nesse castelo...' Tentando afastar esse pensamento que, pela terceira vez somente naquele dia, a deprimia, a jovem foi até sua cama, e colocou sua mochila sobre ela. Em seguida se dirigiu à sua mesinha de cabeceira, sobre a qual colocou o candelabro que havia acendido com a ajuda de sua varinha. A luz que emanava daquele candelabro era fraca, capaz somente de iluminar uma pequena parte do quarto, a qual, é claro, incluía a cama de Lily. Com aquela luz, a jovem pôde localizar seu malão, que estava em uma das extremidades de sua cama. Temendo ter mais uma recaída, caso fosse se deitar naquele instante, já que as memórias do episódio ocorrido durante o jantar ainda estavam frescas, Lily resolveu que seria melhor desempacotar suas coisas naquele momento, até porque certamente não teria tempo nem paciência para fazer isso depois. A jovem, lutando contra o cansaço e o sono que ameaçavam dominá-la, foi, então, até seu malão colocou-o sobre a sua cama e o abriu. As primeiras coisas que foram encontradas dentro da mala foram as vestes de Lily, que haviam sido organizadamente estendidas e alvo de um feitiço Anti-dobras aplicado por sua dona. Sem demora, a jovem retirou as roupas e guardou-as dentro de uma das gavetas debaixo de sua cama, reservando somente uma que colocou sobre a cabeceira, provavelmente aquela seria a que usaria no dia seguinte.

Durante mais quinze minutos, a jovem permaneceu desempacotando seu malão, que havia sido ampliado magicamente de forma a caber tudo o que Lily necessitasse. Não que ela tivesse muitas coisas, não, mas o fato era que ela passaria praticamente um ano no castelo e precisaria, além de roupas, ter coisas pessoais que fizessem com que aquela terça parte do dormitório parecesse realmente sua casa, 'tivesse a sua cara'.

Quando faltava somente desempacotar os sapatos que haviam sido colocados no fundo do malão, Lily ouviu barulhos de passos e vozes na escada. Suas amigas deveriam estar voltando. Temendo uma avalanche de perguntas sobre o que Tiago dissera durante o jantar, Lily fechou rapidamente seu malão, entrou em sua cama, puxou as cobertas até o pescoço para encobrir suas vestes ainda não trocadas e fechou as cortinas de veludo vermelho-escuro que envolviam a cama. Cerca de dois segundos depois, a jovem ouviu a porta ranger e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que havia se tornado mais meiga como se se dirigisse a uma criança pequena, chamou-a:

- "Lily? Você tá acordada?" Era Karen que a chamava, sem obter resposta. Em seguida outra pessoa falou:

- "Lily? Você está dormindo mesmo ou está só fingindo?" Falou Susan, notava- se um tom de ceticismo em sua voz.

Se não tivesse que continuar calada, Lily teria certamente repreendido a amiga por duvidar da sua honestidade, mas preferiu não falar nada, afinal, Susan estava certa.

Pouco depois, passos atravessaram o quarto e a cortina de sua cama foi aberta, deixando um estreito fio de luz penetrar em sua cama e atingi-la certeiramente nos olhos, os quais estavam fechados. Fazendo um grande esforço para não piscar, frente à toda aquela claridade que em grande parte atravessava suas pálpebras, Lily manteve-se imóvel, respirando lentamente, tentando imitar alguém dormindo um sono profundo.

Em seguida, as cortinas se fecharam novamente, e o pouco de luz que antes iluminara seu rosto foi extinta. Após o fechamento da cortina Lily pôde ouvir:

- "Ela não tá fingindo não... Os olhos dela não tavam fechados com força, tavam normais, ´cê viu? E ´cê sabe como ela odeia quando a gente abre a cortina dela enquanto ela tá deitada. Ela teria gritado com a gente se estivesse acordada." Karen havia dito.

Ainda deitada, Lily ouviu um muxoxo de concordância de Susan e não pôde deixar de sorrir em meio a escuridão que envolvia sua cama. De repente, veio-lhe a mente a voz de um certo Maroto: "É que você é uma excelente atriz" e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo.

Durante alguns minutos Lily continuou ouvindo o barulho de passos pelo dormitório. Pouco depois o silêncio completo se instaurou, cortado somente por pios distantes, provavelmente das corujas do castelo que saíam à noite para caçar.

Deitada, Lily permaneceu pensando sobre o que havia acontecido... 'Será que o Potter está certo? Eu não posso me alistar porque sou menor de idade?! Que ridículo!! Como se um ano fizesse grande diferença... Tinha que ser aquele idiota para dizer isso... Como se o que eu faço da minha vida fosse da conta dele... Sempre egocêntrico, como se tudo girasse ao seu redor, dependesse dele... Não entendo como algumas, quer dizer, muitas, garotas gostam dele... Só podia ser aquelas estúpidas da Lufa-lufa, lideradas por aquela Cathlene Luther... Aquela garota já saiu com quase todos os garotos de Hogwarts! Fico imaginando quantos tipos diferentes de saliva ela já teve em sua boca... Ai, que nojo!! Ela é a versão de Potter no sexo feminino... Imagino que..." Mas Lily não chegou a imaginar realmente, pois caiu em sono profundo, ali mesmo, ainda vestida. Sonhou que alguém alto, completamente invisível sobre um manto negro, se aproximava dela rapidamente. Lily gritava a medida que o homem se aproximava cada vez mais, até ficar face a face com ela e baixar seu capuz, revelando um rosto jovem e magro, cujos cabelos negros eram extremamente rebeldes, cujos olhos pretos se escondiam por trás de uma par de óculos redondos e cujas bochechas se contorciam num largo sorriso maroto. Tiago Potter. O jovem permanecia sorrindo largamente enquanto piscava em direção à ela e passava as mãos rapidamente pelos negros cabelos de modo a torná-los, por incrível que pareça, ainda mais rebeldes.

A porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, localizada no alto da torre da Grifinória, foi repentinamente escancarada, como se alguém do lado de fora a tivesse chutado. Por ela entraram quatro jovens: o primeiro aparentava estar extremamente raivoso, fora provavelmente ele que abrira a porta de forma tão meiga e civilizada, o segundo tinha seu rosto extremamente contorcido, sua expressão porém, ela indefinível, parecia estar fazendo muita força para não rir ao mesmo tempo que aparentava sentir pena do amigo à sua frente, o terceiro, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto e tinha seus olhos fixos no primeiro, já o quarto, cujo rosto não demonstrava qualquer sinal de nervosismo ou apreensão, fitava os companheiros com um ar de dúvida e curiosidade.

- "Como é que ela pode ser tão estúpida?!" Perguntou Tiago, o primeiro a entrar na sala, quase gritando enquanto esmurrava a parede num gesto de impaciência. "Querendo dar uma de heroína se inscrevendo para lutar contra esse maldito bruxo... o Vol...Vol... Vol-sei-lá-o-que... Típico da Evans mesmo! Sempre achando que tem que salvar todo mundo... Não pára nem um segundo para pensar que se o tal bruxo é tãaaaaaaaaaaaaao perigoso, ela não tem a mínima chance. Mas não, ela simplesmente ignora isso... Se ela pensasse um pouco, usasse seus neurônios nem que fosse a metade do que ela usa nas aulas de Transfiguração, ela ia perceber que..." Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Tiago foi interrompido por um alto som que chegou a assustá-lo.

Sirius, aparentemente tomado por um de seus acessos de riso, estava ajoelhado no chão do dormitório, envolvendo a barriga com os braços enquanto seu corpo sacudia, tamanha era a força de suas risadas. Todos os olhares daqueles que ocupavam o quarto estavam fixos nele. Tiago tinha no rosto uma expressão de incredulidade e raiva, parecia pronto para se jogar sobre o amigo. As sobrancelhas de Remo, no momento em que Sirius soltara a primeira risada, haviam se erguido quase que instantaneamente, conferindo ao seu dono um ar duvidoso, de quem analisa a situação e busca uma explicação para os fatos. Antes mesmo de Sirius conseguir controlar, mesmo que parcialmente seu acesso, a expressão de Lupin já havia mudado, ele agora mantinha seus olhos fixos não só em Sirius, mas também em Tiago, como se esperasse alguma reação do amigo. Já Petigrew, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do motivo pelo qual Sirius ria, logo juntou-se ao amigo, rindo forçosamente como se compartilhasse da mesma piada de Black. Um só olhar de Tiago, porém, foi suficiente para calar Pedro.

Quase um minuto depois, tempo em que a paciência e pacificidade de Potter foram realmente postos a prova, Sirius começou a retomar o fôlego, intercalando risos com respirações, até voltar ao normal. Foi quando, notando todos os olhares que os fitavam, ele disse:

- "Tiago, cara, com tanta garota bonita, inteligente e normal em Hogwarts, você tinha que se apaixonar por uma maluca como a Evans... Você é mesmo azarado!" Essa última afirmação foi seguida de uma nova e longa risada, interrompida pela resposta de Tiago:

- "Ora, seu ! Sabe muito bem que eu NÃO gosto daquela garota!!!!( nesse momento Sirius começou a rir novamente e Tiago pensou ter ouvido Lupin tossir ao seu lado, o que o enfureceu ainda mais...)

- "Ah é? Então o que você me diz de amanhã retribuir o que ela fez com a gente no trem?" A mudança brusca na voz e na expressão de Sirius, que se tornou desafiadora, deu a entender que o astuto jovem já havia formulado toda aquela discussão, de modo a colocar Tiago numa posição complicada. Caso ele não concordasse com a proposta estaria deixando claro que nutria certos sentimentos pela jovem ruiva, caso contrário provocaria a ira da mesma, o que ninguém em sã consciência faria.

Percebendo a artimanha do amigo, Tiago o olhou de forma ameaçadora, deixando clara sua vontade de estrangulá-lo. Porém, logo aquela expressão foi substituída por uma outra, que mostrava satisfação e confiança. Ele não permitiria que o plano de Sirius obtivesse êxito total, não seria tão fácil assim arrancar qualquer coisa dele, até porque, ele tinha uma grande reputação a zelar.

- "Está bem! Amanhã, então. Vou pensar em alguma coisa e depois eu te digo." A voz de Potter parecia relaxada e não demostrava sequer vestígios da raiva que sentia há pouco. Sem nenhuma palavra a mais, o jovem foi até sua cama, bocejando, e deitou, fechando completamente as cortinas ao seu redor e deixando três confusos jovens fitando a cortina de sua cama com incredulidade. Na verdade foram somente dois pois um deles ainda parecia estar tentando entender o que se passava, sem muito sucesso.

Pouco depois, tendo falhado em sua tentativa de fazer Tiago assumir sua paixão pela ruivinha, Sirius foi também se deitar, seguido por Remo, que permanecia lançando-lhe olhares de censura, como se o reprimisse por sua atitude oportunista, e Pedro. Sem demora, dormitório se encheu de um som alto e estrondoso, que ecoava por toda torre, interrompido somente quando um jato de luz azul, que saiu por uma fresta aberta entre as cortinas da cama de Tiago, atingiu as cortinas de Petigrew.

Todos já dormiam, somente Potter permanecia acordado, escondido por trás de grossas cortinas avermelhadas. O jovem estava tendo dificuldades para dormir. Refletia sobre tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia e pensava sobre como seria o dia seguinte. Iria ele pregar a tal peça em Evans? Iria ele tentar persuadi-la a esquecer toda aquela bobagem de se recrutar contra o bruxo das trevas? Iria ele ignorá-la? Afinal Evans estava certa quando disse que aquilo não era da sua conta. Mas não era assim que o jovem pensava, ele sentia que era seu dever alertá-la. Entretanto, Potter também sentia raiva da estupidez e do complexo de heroísmo da jovem ruiva. Esses pensamentos mantiveram a mente do maroto ocupada até que o sono se tornou mais forte e afastou qualquer vestígio de suas dúvidas e preocupações.

Aparentemente, aquele ano não seria tão fácil como se esperava.

No dia seguinte, Lily foi acordada de forma brusca e repentina por uma alto som, que a fez pular de sua cama. Somente depois de alguns segundos a jovem foi perceber que se tratava de uma música, curiosamente a música de uma nova banda chamada As Esquisitonas, que estava fazendo um sucesso estrondoso.

- "Faz logo o contra-feitiço nessa droga!!!" Karen gritava para Susan.

As aulas tinham realmente começado. Susan, apesar de não precisar de ajuda para acordar cedo, já que era acostumada a acordar no máximo às 6h da manhã, havia, como de costume, enfeitiçado sua varinha para tocar uma determinada música 1h antes de começarem as aulas e num volume estarrecedor, acordando a todas. Karen estava com seu costumeiro mau-humor matutino, chutando tudo o que via pelo caminho. Assistindo àquela cena, Lily não pôde conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Ela realmente havia sentido falta daquilo tudo. Contudo, tratou de logo disfarçar aquele sorriso, pois Karen estava olhando em sua direção.

- "E você? Não vai explicar o que aconteceu ontem?" Karen perguntou grosseiramente a Lily.

Então havia chegado a hora, não havia como escapar, ela teria que explicar o que havia acontecido durante o banquete de abertura na noite anterior. Pelo canto do olho, Lily percebeu que Susan já havia saído do banheiro e a olhava atentamente, esperando pela resposta.

Como última tentativa de evitar aquela discussão, Lily tentou se fazer de desentendida, apesar de reconhecer que aquilo muito provavelmente não daria certo. Ao falar, a jovem se esforçou para tornar sua expressão a mais ingênua possível.

- "Explicar o quê?".

- "Como assim 'Explicar o quê'???" Karen respondeu quase gritando. "Que tal você começar dizendo porque não contou pra gente que vai se recrutar contra aquele bruxo?" Karen estava com tanta raiva que Lily pensou ter visto fumaça saindo de suas narinas.

- "Er... Olha, eu não tinha certeza se ia ou não, OK? Nem agora eu tenho certeza... Vai depender dos próximos ataques... E.."

- "O que você quer dizer com 'próximos ataques'?? Você acha que aquele bruxo vai conseguir passar por cima dos nossos aurores? Está maluca??" Karen falou, quase gritando.

- "Bom... Eles passaram por cima dos franceses, dos espanhóis, dos alemães e dos russos. Porque não passariam por cima dos ingleses?" Lily perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. A ignorância e o orgulho de sua amiga a irritavam.

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Lily, Karen pareceu ultrajada, arregalou os olhos e falou em tom indignado:

- "Ora, porque nós temos o melhor departamento de aurores da Europa!!!" Sua voz estava extremamente esganiçada, mas não conseguiu convencer Lily, que somente levantou as sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse da veracidade e da relevância daquele fato. "Mas enfim... Não mude de assunto. Por que não nos contou?" Karen disse, desistindo de convencer Lily de que não havia perigo.

- "Porque eu não tive uma oportunidade apropriada e não tinha me decidido completamente." Lily respondeu. Todas aquelas perguntas já a estavam irritando.

Nesse momento, Susan resolveu participar da discussão:

- "Você podia ter contado para a gente durante a viagem, ontem." A voz de Susan, apesar de calma, continha um certo tom acusatório.

- "Como é que eu podia contar alguma coisa para vocês se vocês não paravam de falar sobre como os hormônios afetaram o corpo dos Marotos durante o verão?" A voz de Lily estava um pouco mais alta que o normal, e a jovem já podia sentir seu sangue começar a ferver.

Depois de ouvir Lily, Susan corou e Karen cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, dizendo:

- "A gente não ficou falando o tempo todo sobre os Marotos. Além do mais, se você quisesse realmente contar alguma coisa pra gente você teria interrompido e falado." Karen se defendeu de forma acusatória.

- "Mas COMO eu poderia contar alguma coisa para vocês se eu nem tinha, aliás, nem tenho, certeza se eu quero fazer aquilo mesmo????" A paciência de Lily estava se esgotando rapidamente.

- "Mesmo assim... Você tinha que ter contado sobre essa possibilidade...E além de tudo, você deixou o Tiago saber disso primeiro..." Karen respondia, reprimindo e julgando Lily.

O rosto da jovem ruiva se contorceu de fúria, ela não conseguia acreditar no que Karen estava dizendo.

- "Eu não DEIXEI o Potter saber disso primeiro!!! Vocês estavam lá, viram que foi ele quem tirou o jornal da minha mão com um feitiço! Além do mais, eu não tinha escrito nas margens do jornal que eu estava pensando em me recrutar, ele tirou suas próprias conclusões." Lily quase gritava e sua voz estava muito aguda.

- "Bom, se você não tivesse resolvido ler a reportagem na hora do banquete nada disso teria acontecido. Além do mais, você não devia ter levantado da mesa sem explicar pra gente o que estava acontecendo, deixou a gente sem entender nada e..." Karen estava terminando de, novamente, reprimir a amiga quando uma mudança brusca no comportamento de Lily a fez interromper o que falava.

A paciência da jovem ruiva havia aparentemente esgotado e, temendo dizer alguma coisa da qual fosse se arrepender depois, Lily deu as costas às amigas, entrou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas.

- "Está se escondendo por quê? Hein?" Karen a provocava do lado de fora.

Poucos segundos depois, Lily abriu as cortinas e saiu da cama, já trocada e com a bolsa de livros em suas costas. Com um leve toque da varinha sobre sua cabeça seu cabelo deixou de estar bagunçado e embaraçado e ficou penteado e brilhoso.

Sem um último olhar para Karen ou Susan, a jovem deixou o dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O impacto de um grande travesseiro sobre seu rosto, assim como um grito "Acorda, molenga!", fizeram com que Tiago Potter abrisse os olhos, depois de uma noite tumultuada e curta. A impressão que teve, ao se levantar, foi que não havia dormido mais que três horas, sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam.

- "O que há com você? Tô tentando te acordar faz meia hora e você não sai da cama!" Sirius olhava o amigo de forma severa, enquanto o repreendia. Essa expressão, porém, durou pouco, pois seu rosto, em seguida, se contorceu num sorriso debochado, enquanto ele dizia: "Tava sonhando com a Evans, é?"

Essa, entretanto, foi a vez de Sirius levar um travesseiro na cara.

Ainda meio sonolento Tiago entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Permaneceu durante quase meia hora debaixo do chuveiro pensando. 'Será que ela vai querer me ouvir? Será que ela ainda tá pensando naquela besteira de se alistar contra o tal bruxo das trevas? Não... Ela deve ter criado uma pouco de juízo... Ela não é tão idiota assim para levar aquela história adiante... Ou é? Acho que vou ignorá-la. Isso! Assim eu não corro o risco de ter que ouvir aqueles sermões dela. Mas e se ela resolver continuar com essa história? Não. É melhor eu falar com ela. Mas aí alguém pode achar que eu estou gostando dela... Imagine! EU, o melhor jogador de quadribol que essa casa já teve, podendo ter qualquer garota que eu quiser, vou gostar de uma neurótica, estressada e certinha como a Evans. Francamente... Afinal, EU tenho uma reputação a zelar e não vou arruiná-la só por causa de uma metida a heroína qualquer que..." Batidas na porta interromperam a cadeia de pensamentos de Tiago.

- "Tiago, a gente já tá descendo para tomar café-da-manhã, é bom você se apressar ou vai perder a primeira aula." Lupin disse.

- "Isso mesmo! Pare de pensar na Evans e sai desse banheiro. Olha, eu já pensei em algumas idéias para o plano de hoje. Na aula do Binns a gente discute." Essa foi a voz de Sirius, o qual tratou de falar mais baixo a última parte.

Pouco depois, Tiago ouviu a porta do dormitório ser fechada e saiu do banheiro.

'Eu tenho que arranjar alguma desculpa para estragar o plano do Sirius... Tudo bem que a Evans não é flor que se cheire, mas sacanear ela logo no primeiro dia de aula é demais. E ela está toda atrapalhada com essa história de se alistar no ministério. É melhor deixar ela quieta no canto dela. Eu só vou dar um toque nela para ver se ela esquece o que ela leu naquele jornal. Isso!'

Sem demora, Tiago se vestiu e deixou o dormitório quase correndo. Quando descia as escadas para o Salão Comunal, porém, foi surpreendido por uma grande massa de cabelos que pareciam labaredas de fogo lambendo os ombros de uma jovem que descia, também afobada, as escadas que vinham dos dormitórios femininos. Evans.

- "Evans! Espere aí!" Ele disse, correndo para alcançar a jovem.

Lily estava brava, não conseguia entender o comportamento de Susan e Karen. 'Elas deveriam me apoiar e não ficar cobrando explicações... Pensam que eu tenho obrigação de contar tudo para elas... Que ridículo! E depois se elas espalharem isso para o castelo inteiro? O que é bem provável. E, além disso, eu não tenho certeza se vou realmente me inscrever, é como eu disse, vai depender dos próximos ataques e....' Mas a linha de pensamento da jovem foi interrompida por um grito oriundo da escada que dá acesso aos dormitórios masculinos:

- "Evans! Espere aí!"

Lily na mesma hora percebeu de quem era aquela voz: Tiago Potter. 'Será que esse dia pode ficar ainda pior??'

A jovem tentou correr para evitar o encontro com o maroto, mas foi surpreendida por um par de olhos negros quando estava há poucos metros da passagem secreta.

- "Está fugindo de mim, Evans?" Potter perguntou. A desconfiança estava explícita em sua voz e em seu olhar.

A princípio, Lily se assustou, pois duvidava que Potter a alcançasse, mas tratou de logo se recompor para responder ao maroto.

- "Fugindo de você?! Sabe Potter, você não influi tanto na vida das pessoas quanto gostaria. Eu corria porque estou atrasada, não por que não queria encontrar com você. Se bem que eu não acho nem um pouco agradável conversar com você, mas isso você já sabe, né?"

A brusca mudança na expressão de Tiago evidenciou o seu descontentamento em relação as palavras da jovem a sua frente e, sem perder tempo, retrucou:

- "Claro que eu sei. Mas também saiba, Evans, que nesse caso a recíproca é verdadeira." Respondeu Potter com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

Dessa vez foi Lily que não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu. Ela estava acostumada a ser grossa quando fosse preciso mas não a ser alvo de palavras grosseiras. Não querendo prolongar mais aquela conversa, a jovem disse:

- "Então por que você não diz logo o que tem para dizer e nos poupa desse martírio?" Lily perguntou impaciente.

- "Está bem! A verdade é que eu só vim te procurar para... para... para..." A voz decidida de Potter foi aos poucos falhando e ele pareceu estar ponderando se deveria ou não falar aquilo que queria.

A paciência de Lily, porém, antes mesmo das aulas começarem, já estava se esgotando. Tentando apressar Tiago, a jovem disse:

- "Anda logo! Desembucha! Para quê você veio me procurar? Eu não tenho o dia todo não, tá?"

Se sentindo extremamente desconfortável e nervoso com aquela situação, Potter, sem parar para pesar suas palavras, falou:

- "Para tentar te mostrar como é RIDÍCULO você estar tentando bancar a heroína falando que vai se alistar contra o tal bruxo. Será que você não percebe que se ele é tão poderoso assim vai te matar em poucos segundos? A não ser que você lhe dê um sermão, aí é bem capaz que saia ilesa, já que é bem provável que o tal bruxo durma... "

As sobrancelhas da jovem se levantaram no momento em que as primeiras palavras deixaram a boca de Tiago. Ela certamente não esperava ouvir tais coisas. No entanto, a inicial surpresa foi logo substituída por ódio quando Lily pôde compreender o que Potter dizia por completo.

- "Não se atreva a dizer que o que eu quero fazer é ridículo por que você não tem nem idéia do motivo e também não se atreva a dizer que estou tentando bancar a heroína porque, diferentemente de certas pessoas, eu não faço as coisas querendo ser reconhecida nem admirada por idiotas." Enquanto falava, Lily manteve um dos dedos apontado próximo ao rosto de Tiago numa atitude ameaçadora.

Esta porém, foi a vez de Potter ficar com raiva:

- "O que você quer dizer com 'diferentemente de certas pessoas'?"

- "Bom... Não sou eu que saio por aí enfeitiçando garotos mais novos só para mostrar que posso, também não sou eu que vivo com um pomo de ouro na mão para mostrar que consigo pegar ele e também não sou eu que vivo mexendo no meu cabelo para que ele fique ainda mais despenteado parecendo que eu acabei de sair de uma vassoura..." Terminando, Evans levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

O rosto de Potter ficou vermelho, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e por ele entrou Sirius. Sem perceber que interrompia uma discussão, Sirius disse a Tiago:

- "Qual o problema? Por que você está demorando tanto? Tô te esperando há maior tempão para a gente discutir 'aquilo'..."

- "Espera só um minuto..." Tiago disse se dirigindo a Sirius. "Agora retornando a nossa conversa Evans... Se você pensa que..." Potter porém, não pôde retrucar a última ofensa de Evans pois esta já não estava na Sala Comunal. A jovem havia, aparentemente, se retirado enquanto Sirius entrava.

- "O que foi dessa vez?" Sirius perguntou, não conseguindo encobrir o sorriso maroto que lhe aparecia nos lábios sempre que Lílian Evans era citada por seu amigo Tiago Potter.

- "Esquece. Vamos logo para sala, eu tô sem fome." Tiago respondeu querendo evitar gozações. No entanto, ainda enraivecido por não ter podido responder o que queria à Evans, Potter acrescentou:

- "Quanto aquele assunto... Eu andei pensando e acho que sei um jeito da gente ensinar um pouco de respeito a Evans. E se a gente..."

Durante todo o caminho até a sala de aula Tiago explicou a Sirius em que consistia seu plano, sendo volta e meia interrompido pelas altas risadas do amigo.


End file.
